drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
John Powell
thumb|John Powell Biografie Er studierte am Trinity College of Music in London Bratsche und Komposition bei Richard Arnell und gewann mehrere Preise. Danach arbeitete er als Komponist für Werbespots. 1980 schrieb er die erste Filmmusik für den Verlag Air-Edel im Musikhaus Independently Thinking Music. 1985 gründete er zusammen mit Gavin Greenaway und Michael Petry die Media Arts Group. Er komponierte außer Filmmusik auch Soundtracks zu Kunst-Installationen von Petry, die in Ausstellungen in Europa, den USA und Japan gezeigt wurden. 1997 zog John Powell in die USA und arbeitete mit Komponisten wie Harry Gregson-Williams, Patrick Doyle und Hans Zimmer zusammen. 2011 erhielt er für den Animationsfilm Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht seine erste Oscar-Nominierung. Filmografie (Auswahl) 1990: Stay Lucky (Fernsehserie) 1994: Les escarpins sauvages (Kurzfilm) 1996: High Incident (Fernsehserie) 1997: Im Körper des Feindes (Face/Off) 1998: Die menschliche Bombe (Human Bomb, Fernsehfilm) 1998: Der Prinz von Ägypten (The Prince Of Egypt, Musikarrangeur) 1998: With Friends Like These 1998: Antz (mit Harry Gregson-Williams) 1999: Endurance 1999: Auf die stürmische Art (Forces of Nature) 1999: Der Chill Faktor (Chill Factor) (mit Hans Zimmer) 2000: Der Weg nach El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado) (mit Hans Zimmer) 2000: Chicken Run – Hennen rennen (Chicken Run) (mit Harry Gregson-Williams) 2001: Just Visiting 2001: Shrek – Der tollkühne Held (Shrek) (mit Harry Gregson-Williams) 2001: Evolution 2001: Rat Race – Der nackte Wahnsinn (Rat Race) 2001: Ich bin Sam (I Am Sam) 2002: D-Tox – Im Auge der Angst (D-Tox Eye – See You) 2002: Die Bourne Identität (The Bourne Identity) 2002: Drumline 2002: Pluto Nash – Im Kampf gegen die Mondmafia (The Adventures of Pluto Nash) 2002: Ein Chef zum Verlieben (Two Weeks Notice) 2003: Stealing Sinatra 2003: Agent Cody Banks 2003: Ein ungleiches Paar (The In-Laws) 2003: The Italian Job – Jagd auf Millionen (The Italian Job) 2003: Liebe mit Risiko – Gigli (Gigli) 2003: Paycheck – Die Abrechnung (Paycheck) 2004: Die Bourne Verschwörung (The Bourne Supremacy) 2004: Alfie 2004: Mr. 3000 2005: Miss Undercover 2 (Miss Congeniality 2) 2005: Robots 2005: Be Cool – Jeder ist auf der Suche nach dem nächsten großen Hit (Be Cool) 2005: Mr. & Mrs. Smith 2006: Ice Age 2 – Jetzt taut’s (Ice Age: The Meltdown) 2006: X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand (X-Men: The Last Stand) 2006: Flug 93 (United 93) 2006: Happy Feet 2007: Das Bourne Ultimatum (The Bourne Ultimatum) 2007: P.S. Ich liebe Dich (P.S. I Love You) 2008: Jumper 2008: Horton hört ein Hu! (Horton Hears a Who!) 2008: Kung Fu Panda (zusammen mit Hans Zimmer) 2008: Stop-Loss 2008: Hancock 2008: Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle (Bolt) 2009: Ice Age 3 – Die Dinosaurier sind los (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) 2010: Green Zone 2010: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (How to Train Your Dragon) 2010: Knight and Day 2010: Fair Game – Nichts ist gefährlicher als die Wahrheit (Fair Game) 2011: Rio 2011: Milo und Mars (Mars Needs Moms) 2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 (zusammen mit Hans Zimmer) 2011: Happy Feet 2 2012: Der Lorax (The Lorax) 2012: Ice Age 4 – Voll verschoben (Ice Age: Continental Drift) 2014: Rio 2 – Dschungelfieber (Rio 2) 2014: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 (How to Train Your Dragon 2) 2015: Pan 2016: Jason Bourne Preise ASCAP Award für: 1998: Im Körper des Feindes 1999: Antz 2001: Chicken Run – Hennen rennen 2002: Shrek – Der tollkühne Held 2003: Die Bourne Identität 2004: The Italian Job – Jagd auf Millionen 2005: Die Bourne Verschwörung 2006: Robots 2006: Mr. & Mrs. Smith Kategorie:Spezial Kategorie:Personen